Tonight I'm Lovin You
by carmen23
Summary: Sly Cooper Is gonna surprise Carmelita a night she will never forget, ugh! I dont think he surprises her though :P


Tonight I'm Lovin' You

It was a beautiful evening in Paris,France. The infamous Sly Cooper was running from rooftop to rooftop in the beautiful city of Paris. It was almost 8pm, and Sly wanted to go around the city for a while. The Cooper Gang was taking a break for a month or two. Is been almost a year since the whole Clock-la commotion happened. But they never spoke of it again because since Bentley can't walk anymore. Murray and Bentley were at the safehouse, thinking about new heists to do next after there break. Sly remembers the talk with Carmelita on the helicopter. He smiles, it was sorta like on their first date. But he did knew that he has feelings for her.

I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>So put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<br>Now rock your body  
>Damn I like the way that you move<br>So give it to me  
>Cause I already know what you wanna do<p>

Sly loves the way Carmelita walks. Her swaying hips,her natural beauty. Sly's flirting to her is true what he says, there aren't lies. He loves Carmelita's beautiful wavy curly blue hair. Sly then stops on a rooftop and can see Carmelita's apartment. Just a few blocks away. He smiles.

Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Give in my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude.<p>

Nobody ever in Sly's life have ever made him feel loved like Carmelita. He did knew that he was a thief and she was a cop. But it didn't matter to him, he loves to play the game cat and mouse. So Sly will have a surprise for Carmelita "tonight". A night that he and Carmelita will never forget.

But tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you

Sly jumps to Carmelita's Balcony and see's threw the clear glass of the balcony door. He see's Carmelita sleeping in her bed. She was on her pajama's, a dark blue t-shirt with baggy gray pants. Sly smiled. Carmelita looked beautiful when she was sleeping, she looks like an angel.

You're so damn pretty  
>If I had a type than baby it'd be you<br>I know your ready  
>If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth.<p>

Sly then took out a tooth pick and started to unlock the door. He unlocks the door and slowly opens it. Sly slowly enters the room and quietly goes inside the room. He grinned. He walks over to Carmelita's bed but he steps on something and trips. He didn't knew what it was but it woke up Carmelita.

Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<p>

Carmelita wakes up and looks around of who is in her room. No one was in her room. She gets confused and gets up from her bed to go to the bathroom. She closes the bathroom door. Sly sighs in relief that Carmelita didn't see him. He crawls out of under the bed. Carmelita washes her face and opens the bathroom door and see's Sly standing. She gasps.

But tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you

"Good to see you," Sly told Carmelita, doing his charming smile.

"What are you doing here Cooper?" Carmelita asked, almost in a angry tone.

"Oh nothing, just to see my favorite vixen." Sly answered and smiled at the blushing vixen.

Sly walks towards Carmelita. Carmelita steps back and see's her shock pistol in the drawer.(A/N: I am trying to figure out what it is xD! Cuz idk :P! I forgot) She ran towards the drawer but Sly stopped her by his cane and pulled her back. Her body against Sly's body, Carmelita blushed deeply.

Tonight I'm gonna do  
>Everything that I want with you<br>Everything that u need  
>Everything that u want I wanna honey<br>I wanna stunt with you

Sly leaned to Carmelita's ear and whispered," I wanna tell you something important". Carmelita shivered from his voice. She loves his charming smile and sexy voice (A/N: I kinda laughed when I typed that xD)

From the window  
>To the wall<br>Gonna give u, my all  
>Winter n summertime<br>When I get you on the springs  
>Imma make you fall<p>

"You will tell me if you let go of me" Carmelita told Sly in a angry voice.

"If you won't arrest me after I let go of you" Sly said.

"Deal" Carmelita declared.

Sly lets go of Carmelita and she turns around to face him. Waiting for Sly to tell her the important thing to tell her.

You got that body  
>That make me wanna get on the boat<br>Just to see you dance  
>And I love the way you shake that ass<br>Turn around and let me see them pants 

Sly takes a deep breath."I love you," he says," I loved you since the beginning, I just didn't know I had strong feelings for you. You stole my heart." Sly grabs Carmeluta's hand and places it on his chest where the heart is.

"My heart only beats for you Carmelita" After he said that, Carmelita just stares at him. Both starring deeply in their eyes. Then Carmelita leans to Sly's face slowly and closes her eyes halfway. Sly leans in and kisses Carmelita. Carmelita closes her and wraps her arms around Sly's neck as Sly wraps his arms around her hips. Pulling her warmth against him.

You stuck with me  
>I'm stuck with you<br>Lets find something to do  
>(Please) excuse me<br>I don't mean to be rude.

Both Sly and Carmelita start french kissing, both battling for dominance. Sly removes his boots. He then starts to lift up Carmelita's shirt while their lips are still connected. Carmelita moans in Sly's mouth. He removes her shirt and Carmelita starts to undo his belt. Sly starts leaning towards the bed. Both him and Carmelita fall on the bed. Carmelita on top and Sly on the bottom. Carmelita removes Sly's shirt and starts kissing him all over his face and goes lower to his neck.

She starts kissing his neck and goes lower to his chest giving it kisses. Sly flips over,making him on top and Carmelita on the bottom. He starts kissing her neck and goes lower. He kisses her collarbone. Carmelita sits up and Sly kisses her neck again and removes her bra. They lay back down and he goes lower past her breasts. He licks her stomach. He removes her pants and Carmelita is left with her panties. He removes her panties. He crawls back up to Carmelita's face and kisses her one more time before they start.

"Are you ready?" He asks while mumbling on her lips. Carmelita smiles and kisses him again.

"Yes and," She pulls him closer " I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

Sly grinned and kisses her again and reaches over to turn off the lamp.

They made love the entire night and they will never forget the events they did.

But tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you

The End.


End file.
